Peace Treaty
Russia |side2 = United States |goal1 = Build and activate a Psychic Beacon in St. Louis |goal2 = Defend St. Louis |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown American commanders |forces1 = Standard Russian arsenal |forces2 = Most American arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Construct (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = RP |design2 = RP }} Operation: Peace Treaty is the fifth Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing Comrade, a congratulations on your earlier efforts out in Vladivostok. Disturbing however, is that it is not apparent what the Pacific Front's intentions are. They are not making fresh advances in Vladivostok when they could. It seems all this time, research was being put to the ultimate expression of control. While we knew a bit about the power of Yuri's handpicked Adepts, what he has worked on eclipses all that - he has created the means to 'persuade' whole populations in a single call! Given our next mission, from Comrade Yuri himself, we have been briefed on the technical details of the 'Psychic Beacon'. You have seen the data yourself, no? That was the reason for the suicidal operation into New York City. We were deceived. Your real mission seems to have been to subdue NYC long enough so that the Psychic Beacon could be built. Speaking candidly, that was the reason behind the propaganda of the Americans joining the Revolution - it was never their choice at all. Apparently they tried to study the Beacon before it malfunctioned, and the city was freed. Now, with our main means of reinforcement from Russia also cut we will be living off the land. Yuri is proceeding though, as he has proven his device works. Two Beacons, to be built simultaneously in Chicago and in St. Louis. The Midwest is the epicenter of production for America. Your location is St. Louis - it has forces able to get to Chicago in time, unlike New York. With the Beacons in place, Yuri will construct an Amplifier in Chicago that will expand control across the Hemisphere. Sadly, the Allies now know of this plan. Objective 1: Clear the Busch Stadium of Allied forces. Objective 2 & 3: Build and defend the Psychic Beacon until it's activated. Events Clearing the defenders around the Busch Stadium Starting with an initial force of infantry and vehicles, he made his way to the Busch Stadium and began to clear out the Allied defenders. It proved to be a difficult task as the Americans had several Abrams Tanks along with Gun Turrets to deal with his armor while Pillboxes and GI's dealt with the infantry. Fortunately for him, several groups of reinforcements arrived to assist the General in dealing with the stubborn defenses. Building, placing and defending the Psychic Beacon After several minutes, the Allied outpost and defenders were eliminated. The General was given the honor of building and placing the Psychic Beacon inside the Busch Stadium. After being placed, the Beacon needed 40 minutes to calibrate before it could come online. Soviet Command gave the General access to the forward base that was already set up inside the city. Unfortunately for him, no Soviet MCV's were available to assist. Therefore, the General would either have to make do without one or capture an Allied MCV and use their technology against them. Just as the General placed the Beacon down in the Stadium, Allied forces soon sent several MCVs to setup multiple bases. He would have to fend them off for the next 40 minutes or this whole mission would be aborted. He dug in with his forces and prepared for the massive Allied counterattack. The fight was hard going at points, many of his tanks and infantry were wiped out by Siege Cadres and Guardian GI's. His forward base even began to come under attack from Allied forces from behind. Soviet Command soon sent several Kirovs to help deal with Allied bases in the area. Eventually, after much fighting, the Psychic Beacon came online and the entire city of St. Louis came under Soviet control. Aftermath The Psychic Beacon was activated. St Louis was now under Soviet control. Already, Americans were beginning to join their armies, ready to kill their fellow countrymen. In a matter of hours, their ranks would be majorly bolstered. Not everything was good news, however. Reports came in that the Psychic Amplifier in Chicago has been destroyed by an Allied force in the area. They have been punished for their act of aggression by nuking the entire city with a MIDAS ICBM, wiping out the entire task force. The Soviet General's attendant then told him some shocking news of this event: The destruction of Chicago wasn't supposedly planned, as Premier Romanov himself wasn't even authorized to make the strike on the city. Uproar began in Soviet High Command. Even worse, the General was suspected to be thief of the Stalin's Fist prototype. His personal NKVD officers and other high ranking commanders were trying desperately to convince the Premier that the General is loyal to the Soviet cause so that he would be spared from being listed to the purge. As a result of investigations, the General is locked out of the Weapons Protocol for the time being, unable to take control of an MCV or any facilities within the Soviet domain. To counter this, a secret operation is given to him. He needed to strike at the heart of Europe and instill terror in the Europeans before they counter-attack. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * No Abrams Tanks will guard the first objective. Normal * Starting credits: 20000 Mental * Starting credits: 15000 Trivia * This mission is a reversal of Free Gateway, the eighth Allied mission in Red Alert 2. Instead of liberating St. Louis as the Allies, the player clears out the city and pave the way for a Psychic Beacon as the Soviets. zh:和平条约 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions